


A Revelation

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny scolds, Gen, Who's actually in charge around here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny has been thinking quite hard about a lot of things. He lets his fellow Guardians in on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revelation

“This is bad news. Very bad news indeed.” North St Nicholas frowned, rubbing at his chin with one massive hand.

The moon peeked in from an open window in the vaulted ceiling, and the air seemed to brighten and dim a few times.

North nodded.

“Very bad.”

“I just don't understand how it could have happened,” wringing her hands on the other side of the room. Toothiana was.. _flabbergasted_. “He tried to kill Jack, and us, and the children, and the world, and now _Jack is getting married to the Boogeyman?”_

Sandy shrugged helplessly, hands in the air and a large question mark over his head. He didn't actually remember much of what had happened so…

“We can not allow this to happen! We must stop it somehow!” North took to pacing, heavy boots clomping over the floor. He looked towards the fireplace curiously. “Bunny, you are being awful quiet. Yeti got your tongue?”

Bunny had been acting very odd today. No, ever since he'd been sent out to find Jack for the meeting. He'd barely said a word since announcing that Pitch Black was asking for Jack Frost's hand in marriage. And from dragons! What did Dragons have to do with anything? Nasty creatures those, North was not surprised that Pitch knew them.

“Mate.. I wouldn't even know where to begin.”

“Yes! This is a catastrophe! We must speak to Jack and show him the truth. Pitch Black is not to be trusted!”

“But.. but...” Tooth interrupted before North could get going again. “What if this is Pitch turning over a new leaf? What if.. I don't know! He's seen the error of his ways?”

North scoffed at the idea, and Bunny laughed. Not a nice laugh, it was a harsh bark that got him attention from all three.

“Bunny?”

“You ever think Tooth, that maybe we're the wrong ones?” Bunny was slouched deeply into the couch cushions, his upper body almost lying down. “That maybe.. we needed a reality check?”

“But we've done nothing wrong!” Toothiana winced as the light in the room again seemed to pulse, bright and brighter and dim and bright. “Manny says-”

“I know what the bloody Man in the Moon says!” snapping. “I've been the one traipsing all over the green earth hunting for the guy, and you wouldn't believe the stories I've heard. The people I've seen. EVERYONE knows Jack. EVERYONE knows he's been seeing Pitch Black. EVERYONE thinks WE are the stuck up prigs because WE decided WE are in charge over everyone else!”

North looked highly offended, eyebrows moving up and down as he tried to think of a rebuttal. Tooth continued to wring her hands, fingers twisting together roughly. Sandy scratched at his head.

Bunny was on a roll though, and squinted through the flaring light. “Jack was right when he worried about how little time we spend with the kids, and now I'M worried about how little time we spend with our people! Friends and allies and what have you! We've all locked ourselves away like bloody Rapunzel and now we have to realize there's a whole WORLD out there and we're MISSING it!”

“Err… Maybe you need a nice vacation Bunny… Go spend some time with your eggs maybe?”

Bunny's eye started to twitch as North tried to sound soothing, reaching over to pat Bunny on the shoulder. Bunny shook him off and pointed a finger up at the moon. “And YOU! You've been telling us Jack needs to be a Guardian and that he needs to be guided and trained and given a job to be proud of! Jack has all of those things already and doesn't need US to boss him around! If you've been lying to us about that, what else have you been lying about? Huh?”

He realized all of a sudden that he was on his feet and shouting. And that Sandy was eying him with a hand full of sand. Bunny deflated. “I just… we need to think it over.”

“You do that Bunny. We'll give you a call if we need you. Go relax.” North was exchanging worried looks with Tooth, and she tried to smile encouragingly. “We can handle this. Get some rest.”

Bunny shook his head slowly, but in agreement. “Yeah. I'll... go do that.” There was nothing more he could say really. He felt old. And tired. 

“I'll see you all later.”

Had they all been blind to the real world? Could that be fixed?

What did one send the Boogeyman and Jack Frost as a wedding gift?


End file.
